tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantasmal Holy Grail War
The is a mysterious ritual that has emerged seemingly out of nowhere in contemporary history. A Holy Grail War bizarre origin, what lies at the center is the titular object: the supposedly omnipotent wish-granting device known as the Holy Grail. This Grail is a pure and unfiltered mystery, an ancient object that supposedly originates from the Reverse Side of the World, brought into the realm of man through an unknown method and by an unknown organization or individual. It has emerged sixteen years or so after the destruction of the Fuyuki Holy Grail, which itself took place a mere ten years after the catastrophe of the Fifth Heaven's Feel. Specifically, it appears to have incarnated within the town of Scarponnois, in France. Like other Holy Grail Wars, it consists of a handful of various individuals, from magi, to clergymen, to even ordinary people, being selected as Masters. Once chosen, they must summon the legendary figures from all of mankind's fiction, histories, and other such sources, the Heroic Spirit, in the form of Servants. They must then battle to the death, with only one Master-Servant team making it to the very end and having their wish granted. The exact capabilities of this Grail have yet to be defined, though most experts hazard to guess that it at least equals that of previous observed Holy Grails, to say nothing of surpassing them (as such a thing is hard to test out). Independent research has been frantically conducted by Mage's Association and the Holy Church in order to determine the nature of this Grail, but due to a lack of personal contact and observation the effort appears to verge on futile. On the whole, however, most are unsure if the current War this Grail is conducting will repeat itself, or if it is a one-off affair. At the same time, the desires of ancient families and factions within both organizations, those that were dashed seemingly forever by the loss of the Fuyuki Grail, have reawakened with a vengeance, and while members of all of them have not been gifted with Command Seals, those who have, as well as those who can be manipulated or employed by the interested parties, have been placed in a position of great importance and are under a state of attempted constant watch. The Phantasmal Holy Grail War is the Holy Grail War depicted within Fate/midsummer. History Procedure Supervision List of wishes Participants Masters *Aika Ametsuchi *Claire Armistead *Damien Charbonneau *Haru Midoriya *Koharu Maekawa *Lael Raworth *Mashu Kyrielight *Rein Servants *Sir Agravain *Akshobhya (false) *Berserker *Damdin Sükhbaatar (false) *Einar Thambarskelfir *Harry Houdini *Hijikata Toshizō *Kawakami Gensai *Longinus *Mashu Kyrielight/Sir Galahad *Minamoto no Tametomo (false) *Nicholas Flamel *William Wallace Trivia *The name of this Holy Grail was largely chosen for its nature, the world "phantasmal" being popularly used within Fate and TYPE-MOON lexicon, and the author's own irrational preference of words that begin with "Ph"/"Pha" for reasons that even he cannot fully explain, as well as how well the name goes with the title of the series it is featured in. Category:Zeon1 Category:Fate/midsummer Category:Fate/solstice Category:Holy Grail War Category:Events